dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yang Yo Seob
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' Yoseop/Yoseob (요섭)thumb|384px|Yang Yo Seob * Nombre: 양요섭 / Yang Yo Seob *'Sobrenombres: '''Seobie, Aegyo King, Maknae Visual, Yodeobie *'Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, Bailarín, Actor *'''Fecha de Nacimiento: *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Dobong-gu, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 170cm *'Peso: '''57kg *'Tipo de sangre: B * Signo Zodiacal: '''Capricornio * '''Horóscopo Chino: Caballo *'Agencia: 'Cube Entertainment Biografía Yang YoSeob (nacido el 05 de enero de 1990), más comúnmente conocido como Yoseop, es un ídolo, cantante y bailarín de Corea del sur. Es el vocalista principal de la popular boyband BEAST, bajo el sello discográfico de Cube Entertaiment. Yoseob pertenece a una pequeña familia junto a su hermana mayor. El ganó interés por la música por primera vez cuando escuchó la música de Brian McKnight, después de ello comenzó a practicar canto. Luego escuchó bastante música de un estilo similar, pero se dio cuenta que no podía estar arraigado hacia un determinado género, entonces comenzó a escuchar otros géneros musicales como el dance y también el rock. Cuando cursaba la secundaria, se unió a una banda de la escuela, donde realizó una gran cantidad de actuaciones de hard rock y metal. Yoseob realmente quería intentar ser un artista de rock moderno, sin embargo, en ese entonces sus superiores le dijeron que eso arruinaría su estado de ánimo, en vez de impulsarlo. Se convirtió en un aprendiz de JYP Entertaiment, pero después de recibir una mala calificación en los exámenes de práctica, fue retirado. Luego se traslado a otra agencia, M Boat Entertainment (antigua compañía hermana de YG Entertaiment), donde fue entrenado durante 5 años antes de ser transferido a Cube Entertaiment, donde finalmente se convirtió en un integrante de BEAST. Cuando todavía era un aprendiz de Cube Entertaiment, se convirtió en un bailarín de AJ, un antiguo amigo de la secundaria y su pronto compañero de grupo, quien actualmente es conocido como Lee KiKwang, en los videos musicales y presentaciones en vivo de "Wipe the Tears" y "Dancing Shoes". El 29 de noviembre de 2010, Yoseob colaboró en el lanzamiento de un single digital junto a Daniel de Dalmatian, titulado “First Snow and First Kiss”. Ambos eran amigos desde sus años de aprendiz en M Boat Entertainment y habían lanzado una serie UCC (Contenido creado por el usuario= llamada "To Pick On Mr. Daniel", que logró alzarse como un tema candente cuando fue seleccionado como el No. 1 entre el semanario Top 5 de UCC por un periódico deportivo. Yoseob debuto en su primer musical como Ji Yong a través de "Kwang Hwa Moon Love Song". El musical comenzó sus actuaciones el 20 de Marzo de 2011 y las finalizo el 10 de abril del mismo año. Él también contribuyó en la banda sonora de "My Princess", con la canción "Cherish That Person", que fue lanzada el 7 de febrero de 2011. El primero de mayo de 2011, KBS anuncia sus planes de crear un nuevo variety show de canto con ídolos titulado “Immortal song 2 - Sing the Legends", en el cual YoSeob fue uno de los artistas que aparecieron en las formaciones originales. El recibió el primer lugar en el episodio piloto de la serie con su interpretación de “Omma (엄마, lit. Mother)“, lo que permitió comprobar que los críticos estaban equivocados cuando decían que su talento como cantante era sólo una exageración. Después, el 8 de junio de 2011, el espectáculo anunció que Yoseob dejaría el show debido a su apretada agenda con las promociones de BEAST en el extranjero. El expresó que aunque se sentía extremadamente tenso compitiendo contra sus compañeros, se sintió arrepentido cuando tuvo que abandonar el show. Sus fans y el equipo de producción también estaban decepcionados por su retirada, ya que esperaban sus futuras actuaciones. Yoseob declaro: “Cuando decidimos la retirada, me sentí algo aliviado. Era demasiado angustioso y agobiante. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sentí remordimiento. No pienso que pudiera mostrarlo todo. Si tuviera otra oportunidad para estar en el programa de nuevo, definitivamente la aceptaría. Quiero mostrar diferentes facetas de mí mismo. El nuevo concursante Lee Hongki me llamó para hablar sobre eso, y me recordó a cuando yo empecé”. Yoseob participó en la canción en solitario de Bang Yong Guk, titulada "I Remember", la cual fue compuesta por el mismo y Chance de One Day y lanzada el 12 de agosto de 2011. El tema en solitario ganó mucho interés por parte de los internautas y se convirtió en un tema candente. El 27 de septiembe, fue liberado uno de los OST para el drama "Poseidon" de la KBS, que contó con el talento vocal de Yang YoSeob. La nueva canción de Yoseob, titulada "No", fue una pieza de colaboración entre Rado (de "Hello" de Huh Gak) y la producción a dúo de Ji In y Wontag, los hombres detrás de los últimos lanzamiento de MBLAQ. La canción cuenta en su letra la triste historia de un hombre que no tiene más remedio que dejar de la a su amante. Lanzó su primer mini album en solitario titulado "The First Collage" producido por su compañero de grupo, Yong Jun Hyung. El albúm tuvo mucho éxito, obteniendo "Triple Crown" con "Caffeine" en M! Countdown. Hizo su debut como solista en Japón el 15 de mayo con el mismo album "The First Collage". Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Mini Album' Temas para dramas *''Why Don’t You Know'' tema para Let's Eat 2 (2015) *''Wish'' (junto a Ga Yoon de 4Minute) tema para The Night Watchman (2014) *''Cherish That Person tema para'' My Princess (2011) *''No tema para'' Poseidon (2011) *''Happy Birthday tema para'' More Charming by the Day (2010) Dramas * Let's Eat 2 (tvN, 2015) cameo * My Daughter Seo Young (MBC, 2013) cameo Películas *Welcome Back to Beast Airline (2012) Programas de TV *Show Time Temporada 2, 2014 (MBC) * I live alone (2013) *Voice Korea Kids, 2012 (Mnet) *Inmortal Song, 2011 (KBS). *Oh! my school (100 Points Out of 100), 2011 (KBS). *Star Guide Doshiraku. *Idol Maid, 2010. *MTV B2ST Almighty, 2010. *MTV B2ST, 2009. Colaboraciones *'"First Snow And First Kiss" -' Junto a Daniel de Dalmatian (2010) *'"What I'd Do Once I Have A Lover" - '''junto a Ga Yoon de 4Minute (2011) *'"I Remember" -''' junto a Bang Yong Guk de B.A.P (12 de Agosto de 2011) *'"Love Day" - '''junto a EunJi de A Pink 2012 *'Be Alright- 2012 희망로드大장정 (Road For Hope) OST Part 1. Junto a Gayoon, G.NA y Chang Sub *"When I Get Paid" -''' '''junto a prepix (2013) *"Bye Bye Love"' OST Part 4 '(When A Man Falls In Love) junto a DongWoon de B2ST/BEAST, Lee Chang Sub y Jung Il Hoon de BTOB (2013) *HyunA - From When And Until When (2014) Musical *Gwanghwamun Sonata como Ji Yong ''(2011) * Joseph Amazing (2013) * Full House (2014) * El Zorro como ''Diego/El Zorro (2014) * Robin Hood como Prince Philip (Príncipe Felipe)(2015) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'B2ST / BEAST * '''Nombre fanclub: Yeobos/Soulmates. *'Debut:' 2009. *'Educación: '''University of East Broadcasting Arts. *'Familia:' Padres, Yang Hae Yeon (hermana). *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Idiomas: Coreano(Fluido),Japonés(Avanzado) Inglés, y Español (básico). *'''Especialidad: Beat Box / Jalmeokgi. *'Colegio: '''University of East Broadcasting Arts. * '''Personalidad: '''Tierno, bromista, divertido, un poco timido e inquieto. * '''Chica ideal: ' Ama las mujeres que se ejerciten, una mujer sana que puede protegerme * Color favorito: Todos los colores *Ha pasado por una cirugía para eliminar su infeccion cronica de rinitis aguda. *Él y AJ (Lee Ki Kwang) asistieron al mismo colegio de secundaria, además fue uno de los bailarines de AJ en su carrera en solitario que ya se canso de estar con lee ki kwang * Tiene una buena relación de amistad con su compañera de empresa G.NA. *Fue parte de programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Jun Hyung y el MC Lee Hyuk Jae (H.O.T.). *Junto a Sunny de Girls' Generation son llamados "LOS REYES DEL AEGYO" o "Aegyo Couple". * Cantó la canción 'Mom' de Ra.D﻿ en el programa Inmortal Song 2, la cual dedicó a su mamá, por lo que ella lloró de orgullo. También hizo llorar a JongHyun de SHINee y a IU. *En su época de bailarin realmente no tenía dinero, por lo que a veces se quedaba a dormir en la sala de ensayos. Pasó por muchas dificultades para convertirse en Idol. *Fue aprendiz de JYP EntertainmentJYP entertainment donde aprendió a mejorar el canto y el baile, también por eso tiene muchas amistades en esa agencia ya que antes pertenecia allí. *Él y Gayoon de 4Minute colaboraron en una versión de la cancion de G.NA y Rain con la canción "W''hat I Want to do Once I Have a Lover"'' *Hizo un dueto con EunJi de A Pink con la canción Love Day. *'Wide Entertainment l'e dio a YoSeob la 4ta posición de 'La mejor voz de la década'. *Participó en el proyecto "The Color of Kpop" de los SBS Gayo Daejun 2012 como parte del grupo Dramatic Blue, compuesto por G.O de MBLAQ, Jokwon de 2AM, Niel de Teen Top y Woohyun de Infinite. *El 13 de Febrero hizo su comeback con Although I. * Es cercano a Sunny de Girls Generation y posiblemente su tipo Ideal. * Se habia romurado de una relacion con Sunny de Girls Generation, ya que habia fotos donde salian del mismo lugar, pero el dijo que solo son amigos. * El dice que desde que debuto con B2ST es la mascota del grupo pero admite que es su culpa por ser muy lindo. * En el programa de ''Weekly Idol obtuvo el 1er lugar como el idol ''mas mono (lindo/adorable). * Yoseob eligio a SNSD como las idols que le gustaría recibir un beso por él. * Escogió a Hyuna como la miembro de mejor apariencia en 4Minute. * En el "Music Bank in Mexico" que se llevó a cabo el 30 de Octubre del 2014. Participó junto Sung Kyu de INFINITE y Young Jae de B.A.P en la canción "Corre" de Jesse & Joy; cantando completamente en español. Demostrando ahí su buena pronunciación del Español * Tiene un cachorro llamado Yang-Gaeng. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld *Yozm *Twitter *Instagram Galería = Videos thumb|right|300px|Yoseob Yang - Caffeinethumb|left|300px|Prepix HipHop Witc Yoseob( B2ST)thumb|left|300px|Yang Yoseob & Prepix "When I Get Paid" MVthumb|right|300px|Yang Yoseob -Although I Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KSolista